


The enhancer or the destroyer

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is still in love with May but because he loves her he tries to help Andrew. However, rosalind has other ideas. Will this have a happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air was cold and tight, the air conditioner had been put on as the test tubes were sitting on the desks mixing as we speak needing a certain temperature in order for the molecules to react. They had been testing and trying to create something close to a serum that would protect the inhuman’s from truly losing themselves and keep their human half or creating a full human once more. It was not to get completely rid of them but to give them a choice of who they wish to be. Jemma Simmons had been working with Rosalind Price to create this serum and put the safety blanket back upon the world. However, only one of them was actually working to create a goal for the good of mankind, the other was using it as a test centre to suppress the gene altogether and potentially kill the new inhuman race.

The lights had been dimmed and a blanket of blue illumination had set across the lab and the hum of the machines disturb the molecules in the air yet created a shroud of peace for those who enjoyed and loved science, growing with all the knowledge and power that it had to offer. They had been left on the side with a camera watching the transformation of each specimen seeing what would take effect and the results that they would give them.

There was a body hiding in the curtain of darkness in the corner of the lab, gentle breathing could be heard to break the cover of the silence. She knew that this was a bad idea and that she would most likely be found out if she failed to clean everything that she touched. She knew that this was the only way with which to save the human race and make sure that no inhuman ever damaged mankind anymore.

She saw all the specimens and grabbed the powder in her pocket that she was going to add to kill the cells rather than enhance them. She had made an altered form of cyanide so that it only targeted a certain cell rather than kill the entire human form. She knew that this was risky as she had not had the chance with which to test in on a subject. This caused a problem as she did not know if the powder will kill the entire person but she had to take this chance. She knew that Jemma would have perfected certain parts and was close to doing the final step but she did not want this to happen.

She took it out of her pocket and grabbed a tiny spoon dropping a few grains of the powder into the specimens watching as they each fizzed, changed colour and emitted smoke. She prayed that she was right and that they would return to their original colour or else she was in trouble and Coulson would never trust her again. She heard footsteps coming along the corridor echoing and bouncing off the walls alerting her it was a woman. She bent down under the desk and prayed that they went past and didn't enter the lab. She heard Jemma’s voice as she hummed ‘You don't own me’ by Lesley Gore. Rosalind’s breathing was getting faster and she knew that if she did not calm it down then she would be caught for sure. She started mentally saying to herself ‘Inhale 1, 2, 3, 4 and exhale 1, 2, 3, 4’ and kept her mind clear and slow. Rosalind couldn't look, all she could do was pray that things were returning back to normal. She saw Jemma stop in front of her and she knew that she was checking the specimens on the table. She held her breath and exhaled in relief as Jemma walked away carrying the humming with her and silence engulfed the lab once more.

Rosalind couldn't believe it. She shot up and look at the table seeing with her own eyes that they have returned to normal and looked as though they had never been touched by anyone. She returned the feed to the cameras, erasing the hard drive and running a loop so it looked like no one had been there but Jemma. She walked out of the room making it look like she was on the corridor and ran straight into May.

May stood stock still, her jaw set and her eyes piercing through Rosalind as though she would drill a hole any second. Rosalind knew that she didn't like her but she had hoped that as the weeks had passed she would begin to see that she was not what she thought she was. She was nothing like her boss Gideon Malick, he was using them as experiments, subjects to be tested on but she just wanted them to have a normal life to be free from the disease that had been shrouding their lives. That is why she had tampered so that it killed only the inhuman cells. May continued to stare at her waiting for the perfect excuse to smack her square in the face.

“Hey Melinda, how’s it going?”

May turned her head and stared her straight in the eye, Rosalind felt a shiver go down her spine but she was not going to show May that she was frightened of her. That would only give her more ammunition.

“One, don't ever call me Melinda. Two, please don't talk to me unless you have to and three…..”

Rosalind waited to hear what the third issue was but May didn't say anything which made her even more nervous. As seconds ticked by she decided that being this close to Melinda May was not the wisest thing in the world, not when she was unarmed and didn't have her handbag full of goodies to protect her. She went to walk away and felt someone grab a handful of her hair. She was bent over backwards and thought that she was about to hit the floor but an arm prevented her fall. She was looking up into the face of Melinda May. May’s face got closer and closer until their breaths were mingling in the air. She heard a whisper of few words but full of so much menace that it was dripping off her voice. She felt May’s breath on her ear,

“Phil, is mine bitch. If you're attached to your hands i suggest you leave him alone.”

Rosalind was quivering in fear and then suddenly she was falling and hit the floor with an almighty thump. She knew that she would have bumps and bruises in the morning but at least she knew that she was alive because she felt the pain.

She turned her head to see the back of Melinda May as she walked down the corridor not bothering to give her a second look, as to May she wasn’t even worth a first. Rosalind hadn't realised the world of trouble that she had opened but now she was about to find out.


	2. A Judas in the Ranks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May knows that someone is up to something and she is going to find out. If she gets to hurt Rosalind along the way well that is just a bonus. She has some face some hurtful truths but can she deal with them?

Melinda was walking down the corridor to see Jemma, as something was nagging at her and she didn't like it. Why had she caught Rosalind down near the lab without Jemma? She knew that they were trying to work on the serum for the inhumans’ but as far she knew it was together.     
    
    
Jemma was just coming out of Phil’s office when May beckoned her into an alcove. Jemma had a confused look on her face as this was not something normal for May but she followed anyway.    
“How is the serum coming?” May was talking in a low tone signaling to Jemma that something was wrong and that she didn't want anyone to hear.     
    
    
“May what's wrong? Why are whispering in an alcove?”   
    
    
“Because that bitch Rosalind is sniffing around and i don't like what she is sniffing at? I saw her near the lab and we had words that ended with her face being on the floor.” May had a grin on her face at the thought of it.     
    
    
“I caught her around the sniffing around the lab and when I questioned her she didn't have an answer that I believed. I need you to go and check the specimens, ALL of them to make sure that nothing has happened to them.” Jemma scurried down the lab knowing that things were not as they appeared to be.    
    
    
May has just taken one step to go down the corridor when she heard, “MELINDA MY OFFICE NOW!!!’    
    
    
May knew the tone and realised that he had found out about Rosalind, well if he wanted an argument then he was surely going to get one with bells on top. She stormed towards his office, her steps echoing off the metal ramps like an angry song preparing for war. She threw the door open banging the handle off the wall and leaving a dent as a memory present for him.  She stood there in front of the desk with her arms crossed and a stare that would kill even the biggest man. But Phil Coulson was not most men and stood mirroring the stance that she was doing.    
    
    
“I have just had Rosalind Price in here with a damaged face, torn ligaments in her shoulder and shaking from head to toe to say the least. She said that she had tripped but i have a funny feeling that someone else was involved. Any ideas who that would have been?”    
    
    
“No idea what you're talking about.” May had a side smirk on her face.    
    
    
“Melinda this isn't funny. We are supposed to be finding a cure and you're going around beating her up. Your lucky she doesn’t want to press charges.”     
    
    
The look on her face dared her to press those charges and she would make sure she gave her something to go to the police for.    
    
    
“Look if you wanna stand up for your back stabbing girlfriend then that is fine but she is not destroying the experiments for her own gain. I will rip off her hand next time then she has nothing to touch with. She has been snooping around and things are not adding up. I don't want her near it, just let Jemma deal with everything and leave the lying cow out of it.”     
Mays breathing had increased and her eyes had dilated. He knew that she was angry and probably right, once May’s radar had been set off that was it, there was nothing that would stop her from getting to the truth. Phil was so in love with her and yet it seem like she only saw him as a friend but why was she getting jealous of Rosalind that he was dying to find out.    
    
    
The Claxton started to go off alerting them that something was wrong and they both shot out of the office and down to where the inhuman's were being held. They converged on the room at the same time, everyone from Daisy to Coulson was there and they had surrounded the boxes that contained the inhumans’. May noted that somehow the glass to the boxes had cracked meaning they had been weakened by someone to allow chaos to ensue and a diversion to be created. She looked around and found that Rosalind had now joined the fray but she was packing and this is what concerned May more.    
    
    
Before anyone could do anything, the glass shattered throwing shards over everyone, some lodging in May’s face and blood trickled down but she was more worried about the others. She watched in horror as Slash shattered the remaining wall and glass throwing everyone across the room on their backs with the shear force and magnate of strength. He was roaring and screaming, blood curdling screams that spoke of terror and pain that stabbed like an arrow straight through May’s heart. All she could think of was Andrew but she knew that the being that stood before her was not her ex-husband but a monster that could not control the compulsive influences to cause chaos and destruction in his wake.     
    
    
She walked towards him with her hands raised, signaling to the others to remain back where they were and to let her see if she could get through to Andrew, putting slash back inside.     
    
    
“Hey Andrew, it's me”    
    
    
The roaring continued and one loan agent who decided he knew better ran towards Slash and they watched in horror as he put his hand through the man’s chest ripping out his heart. They stared in horror and wonder as they watched the beating organ dripping with blood in his hand start to slow and stop as the intricate web of life left and became nothing more than a useless organ. He dropped the organ and roared again making his way towards Melinda and she knew in an instant that she needed to fight.    
    
    
May launched into action, taking a fight position in preparation of Andrew’s attack, she knew she didn't want to do this but had no choice. She had to protect the others above all else and keep remembering that this was not Andrew, but a blood murdering monster that they needed to get under control and to stop.    
    
    
She felt a hand go around her throat as she was kicking him in the solar plexus, the oxygen was fast leaving her body and she needed to break free. She jabbed her heel in his calf and watched as the blood started to trickle down. Just as she was about to launch another attack she felt a searing pain shoot from her calf up into her leg. Someone was carrying and had shot her.  The noise caused Slash to drop her and she looked around to see Rosalind with a gun smoke emitting from the end.    
    
    
May had a murderous look on her face, right before Slash smacked her in the back launching her across the room and she hit the wall. May dropped like a stone to the floor with a massive thud unconscious and shot. Everyone surrounded her and looked to Rosalind. She knew that she had some explaining to do, preferably before May woke up and made sure that she would talk no more.    
    
    
Coulson spoke, “Jemma, Daisy and Fitz see to May and patch her up, sedate her if you have to. Rosalind and I have a conversation to have whilst she’s still able to have it.” He turned and walked off, dashing all her hopes of having him in her bed again. Time had come to weave a tale and she had better make sure it was a good one.    
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @mandylou67 for being my beta and inspiration. Thank you to Mary for my prompt <3


	3. The dangerous truth and the poisonous accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda has the world crashing around and an unsuspecting Jemma reveals more than intended. May is now on the war path but every warrior has breaking point. Will they be able to build her up before she makes a grave mistake.

May could hear nothing but silence and the surrounding smell of a sterile environment. She had no idea how she had gotten here and attempted to turn her head to the side and look, when a thunderous bolt of pain shot through her head and behind her eyes feeling like it was being split in two. She attempted to raise her arms to cover her eyes and found that they had been cuffed to the edges of the bed she was laid on. Slowly the visions of events that had passed flittered behind her eyes like a make shift flick book from when she had seen Rosalind in the room to when she blacked out on the floor.

A cough alerted her again to the presence of someone else in the room and she saw Jemma over near the testing area with bloody swabs in her hand. She gingerly turned and look towards May, looking like the proverbial child that was ready for a scolding from a very angry mamma bear.

Before May could speak,

“I am sorry Melinda, i really am but Coulson thought that it would be a good idea until you had calmed down.”

“I am calm Jemma have no fear, I am calm.”

Jemma gave her a look that clearly said she might be naive but she was not stupid and was sure as hell not going to undo those cuffs until reinforcements arrived. Jemma was mentally calculating how long it would take for May to realise that she could still dislocate her wrists and break free that way but for now she would say nothing. She just hoped that her face would give nothing away cause everyone new that Jemma Simmons was a rubbish liar.

“Where is Andrew? or Slash…. Whatever you want to call him… Where is he?”

Jemma turned around and suddenly something on the table became very interesting, even though May knew that none of the machines where on. May waited and the silence hung in the head like crystal ball, ready to shatter when the truth was revealed to the unsuspecting individual. Jemma still continued to shuffle things around the table doing absolutely anything other than turn around and look at May.

“JEMMA !!!”

There was that firm, low and calculating voice that always made the hair stand on the back of her neck. It was the “tell me now” voice that May had, one where she never had to shout, never had to raise a hand, for the voice was the ultimate weapon. It got information from men, woman and experienced agents or in this case a lovely intellectual scientist like Jemma Simmons.

Slowly but surely she turned around and kept her head down, she knew the second that she looked into her eyes she would sing loud and not so proud but May would know the truth. 

“Simmons look at me”

Jemma raised her head and looked at anything but May’s face but by now May was getting more than pissed off. 

“Jemma I know something has happened and I might find out when Phil gets here cause I know you've alerted him or you can tell me now and allow me to calm down. I will find out….”

Oh Jemma had not doubt that she would find out but could she hold it off long enough because if May broke free, Jemma under no circumstances was going to stand in her way. Jemma wanted to live and not from a hospital bed thank you very much.

“He is dead… Andrew is dead okay?”

May had a feeling that something bad had happened but that she was not prepared for. The last she remembered he was alive and very dangerous but not dead. What was she missing? 

“Simmons what the fuck happened? He was alive and fighting me when I was last around? How can we go from fighting to dead? !?!?!?!”

May was starting to shout and Jemma knew that this was not a good thing for her and prayed that the others would get here soon.

“You had a knife in your hand and when you were knocked out he fell on you. He leant over you when you were unconscious and he had already been shot. Once he fell the knife that you had in your hand drove into his neck and severed his artery. He died within minutes… May I am sorry but there was nothing that I could do to save him the blood loss was too much. I could not pump blood back into him in time and he had been weakened by the serum….”

At the mention of the word serum her head shot up and pure anger in her eyes, she spat…. “What the fuck you mean serum, he didn't take any did he?”

“Yeah, Rosalind gave him some as a tester case earlier today, he was one of the few that volunteered…”

Before Jemma could even utter another syllable two almighty cracks could be heard as May dislocated her wrists to free herself from the restraints attached to the bed.

She jumped off the bed with the speed and grace of a veteran fighter and no one would have known that she had not long since gone several rounds with one of the strongest inhuman’s on record. She upturned the bed and watched as the machinery and glass scattered across the floor, making Simmons back up to the wall and cower in fear. She had seen May angry but nothing was close to the raw pain that she was now witnessing.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!!!! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL HER AND MAKE THE LAST TIME LOOK LIKE A FUCKING PICNIC!!!!”

Jemma was praying to every god and scientist she could think of that someone would come and help her, because this was way out of her league. She was sending the best and strongest mental message to anyone that would listen, she needed help and fast before May got out of the lab and on the hunt for Rosalind Price.

“May…. Please May you need to calm down and we can sort this out… something has happened and something has gone wrong but we can’t do anything if you go and kill her… It won’t bring Andrew back but if it has anything to do with her, we can make her pay and I promise you that we will… You know that I would never lie to you… Right?”

May whipped round and stared Jemma in the face, tears streaming down her face and her eyes raw. This was not what Jemma was expecting and yet again well out of her league and comfort zone, she had never seen Melinda May like this and was unsure how to deal with it. She stood there and waited to see what would happen.

“May please don't do anything stupid, we need to talk to her…..”

Before Jemma could get another word out May dropped in a heap on the floor all her fight and anger had drained the rest of her energy and after the fight she had nothing left.

When they entered the lab in the middle of the room was something that they didn't expect to see. Jemma had a weary and worn out Melinda May sobbing in her arms, not a sound could be heard other than the heart wrenching sobs from a heart broken warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mary for my prompt and @Mandylou67 for being my inspiration and my guide <3 <3 <3


	4. The fight and flight feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind is now in the cell whilst the others are picking up the pieces. Will Rosalind ever get out? Phil is guarding may and trying to show that he will always be there for her but will she accept it??

Rosalind sat in the cell staring at the walls around her and a psychosomatic itching sensation on her skin, she felt like she was literally climbing the walls but she hadn't even left the room. She was not use to this, certainly not use to being in a cell. She was usually the one calling the shots but now she had bigger problems to deal with and that including trying to survive to live past meeting Melinda May. She had never had such a murderous and hated look directed at her but she could clearly understand why and that is why she chose wisely not resist, that and she didn't want to give May the excuse she needed to vent all that pain and anger. She valued her life and knew if she had said a word May would have shortened it dramatically. 

She knew she had made a grave error in what she had done and now a major price had been paid and she would be lucky if May let her see the light of day again. She should have been honest that she was making an alternative batch. She wanted to try and give those that didn't want it a chance but she had made a serious mistake that cost someone dear in the shield agency, his life. 

Her head was down and she was inspecting the floor and silence filled the room, creating a voice where only the waves of silence vibrated, the tiny molecules of her breathing creating a lonely existence. 

Back upstairs, May had finally become too exhausted to cry anymore and fell asleep in Jemma’s arms. It was then that Phil had come forward and scooped her up in his arms, feeling just how light she had become in the past few months. She had been training and going through her routine as normal but eating had not been up there on her list of priorities. She had been neglecting to give her body the nutrients it needed and now he was beginning to realise how blind he had been. She barely weighed anything and at one time she was a solid lean machine but doubt the punch would be as ferocious to him right now. He carried her though the building being careful to avoid cameras and people. He knew that May would not want to be seen by anyone, especially in her vulnerable state, so he made sure all the lights were out before he made it to her room and laid her gently upon the bed. Even now she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, she lit up even his darkest days and made his soul whole again. 

Coulson watched as she gently came to rest and went to check on Jemma in the lab. She was still sat in the same position as before, shocked and awed at what she had seen. She had never witnessed this and was unsure how to react. He went and made her a cup of tea and helped her get off the floor and onto the stool. 

“You okay?” 

She looked at him and he could see the tiredness and drained look upon her face and he put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her like a father would. She drained the tea after a few minutes and looked at him, 

“What do you need? Where is May?” 

“She is laid down on her bed, sleeping for now but she will wake up. She has cuts and bruises that need tending to, what would you suggest?” 

“You'll need something to clean the wounds, patch or stitch her up and something to help her sleep.” 

“She is asleep now Jemma” Coulson looked confused as to why he would give her something when she was already asleep. 

“I am betting anything that she will wake and have nightmares. She will not be able to sleep later and insomnia ontop of fatigue would not be a good look to Agent May.” 

She gathered up all the items that he would need and put them in a basket for him to carry. He stood before her and gathered her in his arms. She sighed and cried, heart wrenching sobs as all the anxiety and tiredness flowed from her body like a river leaving the shore. Jemma was an empathic soul and picked up on all the emotions especially of those that she was close to. He held for a while until she was spent and tired. He walked with her, arm round her shoulders and the basket in the other hand. They got to her room and he led her in and stood before the bed. 

“I think that you should follow Agent May and get some sleep.” 

“But there is lots to do and i need to look at those samples.” Jemma was just about to protest further when Coulson cut in. 

“The samples will be going nowhere, Rosalind is downstairs and we have moved Andrews body… nothing is there that cannot wait till morning. Now go and get some rest and we will deal with it in the morning with fresh eyes okay?” 

Jemma knew from the look on his face that there was no point in protesting. She just looked him in the eye and gave him a meek smile. Coulson patted her on the back headed out. Jemma dropped back on the bed and was asleep in seconds, the fatigue washing over her and wiping her out. 

Phil Coulson walked gently towards May’s room, careful not to scare her to frighten her but when he walked into the room he saw she was still sound asleep. She had curled into a ball with the blankets wrapped around her. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he laid at the side of her, creating the protective embrace from someone who loves her indefinitely. He could smell the scent of her hair waft up his nose and he knew there and then she was the love of his life. When this was over he was going to tell but right now she needed a friend and a confidant not someone hitting on her. He listened to the sound of her breathing and slowly drifted into the land of nod as well. 

Hours later May started to stir and was startled when something heavy was on her waist. She looked down and saw a large hand protectively laid across her stomach. She looked around and saw Phil was sound asleep behind her. She didn't want to wake him but the second that she moved the hand curled tighter and she looked back and saw his eyes were opening, piercing her with a look of love that made her heart skip a beat. 

“Hey” 

“Hey yourself Melinda. How you feeling?” 

“Sore and tired, like I could sleep for a month.” 

They looked at each other no verbal communication needed, years of pent up love and frustration dancing across the air calling to the heart as it had done a thousand times before. She started to tear up but he gently lifted his hand wiping away the tears and looked into her eyes. He cupped her face and quoted a saying that was his favourite. 

“When you saw only one set of footprints it is then that I carried you. Let me carry you again and bare the burden together Melinda.” 

She looked at him with adoration and watched as he got the saline solution from the basket and started to tend to her wounds gently and with all the love and attention that she deserved. 

She knew that they would soon have to talk but for now she let him nurse her better and revelled in the quiet that rarely existed. 

All she wondered was, “How the hell are we getting out of this mess….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mary for the prompt and @mandylou67 for being inspiration and guide.


	5. The healing and the pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is feeling a little battered and bruised, especially Melinda May. Will she be able to come through this or will she succumb to the anger that is eating her up?

He had taken tender care of all her wounds, despite her protesting that there was nothing wrong with her. She eventually gave in and let him do what he needed to do to ensure that she was okay. This was more for his peace of mind than it was hers, she knew that she’d received more serious wounds but it made him happy. 

She watched as he gently patted and soothed her wounds, never being rough and touches light as a feather but filled with love. It stung a little but she wouldn't tell him that because she knew the thought of hurting her was beyond him, so she just watched as he tended to her. 

He could feel the looks she was giving him and they were sending shivers down his spine. He knew that they were nowhere near ready to have anything serious but for now they could comfort and be friends. He didn't want to ruin anything by jumping in too soon or have her feel like he was taking advantage of her when she was down. Nevertheless he couldn't deny what the looks were doing to him. After he had done nursing her wounds and tending to her bruises, he looked up and caught her still looking at him. He placed a gentle kiss upon on her hand whilst looking her straight in the eye, she might not be ready to hear it but he would convey a silent message of love for when she was ready to move on. 

“We need to talk Melinda.” 

She knew that this was coming and had been dreading it but it could not be put off any longer. 

“You do know that Andrew’s death was not your fault, right?” He looked at her with pleading eyes trying to get her to understand the gravity of what he was saying. 

May looked to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes as the realisation of Andrew’s death hit her like a rocket to the heart. She sniffled and rightened herself masking the pain as she had done a thousand times before. She couldn’t deny even she wanted to cry, that the guilt and shame were eating her up inside slowly spreading across her heart. She could feel the blackness engulfing her and wondered if it really did last a lifetime. They say that wounds healed with time, but the question for her was how much time did you allow?? 

“Melinda???” 

Coulson gave her a concerned looked and waited for her to speak or do something. 

“Why is it not my fault? My ex husband the man who I had spent a large portion of my life with. Why could I not tell he had changed!!! Why could I not see the monster that he had become!!! He took peoples lives and nearly destroyed Shield all because of me. All because I was too angry and blind at people to see what was happening in front of me. If he hadn't have met me then he would never have come into contact with this lifestyle or the inhuman’s. So yeah I guess you could say that it is my fault….Or it definitely feels that way to me” 

Coulson looked at her as she put her head down, the look of guilt and shame written across her face like a painting for all the world to see, if people had just taken the time to look they would have seen it sooner. Phil knew that he was only allowed to see this cause they were in her room or else the walls would be up in a heartbeat. The walls were there for a purpose and for those worked hard enough and proved that they wanted to get in, well then they stood a chance. If not, she would shut them out faster than they could say their own name. You proved yourself and if you didn't meet her standards than you didn't get through. 

“Melinda, how was it your fault? Ex husband you said. Ex, not someone who you were with now and not someone you had been in contact with until recently. How were you to know that he had opened that book? How? if he hadn't started to change until after you left and by then it was too late. Could you even tell that he was not the man that you thought he was? He changed into an inhuman and unfortunately an uncontrollable inhuman. That was no ones fault and it was just a case of very back luck, mixed with dark magic. You didn't cause it, if it was meant to happen then it would happen regardless of whether he had met you or not okay? Please believe when i say that it is not your fault Melinda. Please say you hear me?” 

She looked at him and all he could see was a spent and broken soul who had spent a lifetime fighting and lifetime being punished but in the end still standing with the battle scars to prove it. He grabbed hold of her hand and looked her in the eye, 

“Haven't I always told you the truth? Through bad and through good we have always told each other if we think it is a bad idea or we are making a bad decision. if I thought that it was your fault do you not think that I would have said something by now?… we fought and disagreed before, what makes now any different?” 

She looked at him and knew that he was right but it would take a while for her to come round and rid herself of the guilt and shame that she was carrying. She was wearing it like an armour to protect herself from the world around her and the people in it. 

Suddenly and without conscious thought she leant over and pecked him on the lips, nothing major or passionate but a kiss of love and affection. She rubbed her hand down the side of his face and looked him in the eye. She knew that there was a future somewhere on the cards for them but right now was not it, she was raw and nowhere near ready to jump into that pool again but for now this would do. He nuzzled into her hand and looked her in the eyes understanding written across his face but also gratitude for giving him that special moment. 

“How is Jemma?” May asked. 

“She is worn out and done it. She had a cup of tea after I took you to your room and tired herself out with all the Rosalind and ….” 

“Rosalind…!!!” May’s tone had immediately changed at the mention of her name and her body went rigid and cold. 

Before Coulson could even do anything, May jumped up and set off at a pace that scared even Coulson. He got to the door but by the time that had happened May how somehow dropped to the bottom floor and was heading to the prison where Rosalind was being homed. Coulson knew that he needed to act quick or there would be one more body that he needed to deal with before they looked at this damn serum. 

May was on the warpath, the minute she heard her name she knew that this bitch was the one that caused the chaos, mess, death and destruction and yet they were housing her where she was in reach. She practically slid down the stairs without making a sound and saw the Rosalind was laid down asleep. 

Without conscious warning, she deactivated the shield and was on Rosalind in a heartbeat grabbing a handful of her hair. 

Rosalind was not expecting this and put up no fight as May rammed her head into the steal bed hearing a crunch as her nose broke. The blood began to pour from her nose like a red river but there was nothing that Rosalind could do right now. She turned her around and the fear was written all over her face but before May could make another moved she was heaved off by an exhausted and harassed Phil Coulson. 

“No May, you don't want to do this. You'll regret it…” 

“Get her out of my sight, cause I swear down if I see her in this building I am going to fucking kill her… I swear it I will. She doesn't deserve to live after what she has done and I am going to rip her limb from limb when I get the chance.” 

Rosalind was on her knees gasping for air, sporting a red pool on the floor and praying that she hadn't crushed anything else in the process. She looked up at May and saw only hatred and pain in her eyes for the very first time. Rosalind saw what destruction that she had caused and that tiny drop in the ocean has caused a sea of pain with waves of hurt crashing against the shore of peoples heart. Rosalind look at the others before her and thank the gods above that they had hold of May cause she looked rabid. 

Coulson looked at Jemma and gave her a silent message, “ Fix her when we have gone.” 

Jemma nodded behind May’s back with acknowledgement and waited till they left before deactivating the shield and walking towards Rosalind. She cowered in fear until she realised it was Jemma and relaxed a little. 

Phil was walking with May to the kitchen and that is where she broke down again in Phil’s arms the weight of everything catching up with her. He just held her and trying to imagine the pain that she was going through but couldn't even come close. 

He whispered in her ear, “ Don't be afraid of falling Melinda, I promise that no matter what I will always be there to catch you.” Her heart wrenching sobs broke his heart but he knew that she needed it more than he did and he would always hold it till the end of time and till he had no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mary for my prompt and @mandylou67 for being my inspiration and my guide.


	6. The Path and The Future we must go on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to grow and move on but together or apart??

Now that Andrew’s body had gone and things were starting to take an upturn in the base. May had scattered his ashes on the beach that they had been sat on not so long before and watched as the shore licked at the sand. She hoped that he had found the peace that he had been desperately searching for. She knew, they all knew that he was not a bad man but through a series of unfortunate events that he had controlled inside of him had been brought to the surface. Melinda knew that they had no other options for this, their hand had been forced and if they could have saved him they would. She would always remember him and the husband that he had once been.

Rosalind had been turned over and would now be serving time with her friends that she had colluded with. They had made her write down all that she had done thus far and about the contamination of the specimens. She admitted to the amount of batches that she had contaminated and the names of the people. She had hoped that this would keep her safe and in Shield but she saw from the look on their faces that nothing would keep her safe. She starred into Coulson’s eyes as she was taken away in the cuffs looking for something but as her heart sank, she knew it was not there.

Jemma was working furiously in the lab and at one point had to be barred for 24 hours as she dropped from exhaustion. Fitz had found her slumped on the floor, pasty white and clear as a ghost. He and Coulson had carried her to her room where Fitz had been ever since. He only left the room to get some food and water for when he knew that she would wake.

Coulson was in his office filling out paperwork and trying to work out where the hell that they go from here. What once was supposed to be something to help people had been manipulated and nearly destroyed. Why on earth were people so afraid of change? If people were allowed to be themselves but monitored just like humans than where was the damage? Why was the world so small minded that it closed its eyes and hearts to things that they did not understand?

He knew that they were not fighting just one front but multiple. Rosalind has placed a massive gash in the sheet that was Shield, the in-humans, Daisy, Andrew and so much more. How much was one person supposed to take before they gave it up as a bad job?

May who had slowly begun to come around and start the painful healing process could see what was in front of her face. She knew that Phil loved her and she could see it in everything that he did for her. Even in her darkest days and when she was at her lowest, he was there being the rock and her guide. He never wavered for a second and where she turned around expecting nothing and no one he was there. She would and could never not love Andrew, he had once been her husband and a large portion of her life, but that was different and less intense than what she felt for Phil. The fire erupted in her heart when she saw him and he brought a smile to her face even when she did not feel like it. It had been a couple of weeks of soul searching and thinking but in the middle of her morning tai chi ritual the penny had dropped and something inside her told her that she was ready to go and let him know.

She finished her routine and headed to go for a shower. On her way she had checked up on Jemma in the lab. She looked up and smiled,

“May, you're up?”

“So are you? I thought I was the one that got up before 6am… what’s up?” May looked concerned.

“Nothing just couldn't sleep…” She was looking down at the floor avoiding contact with May’s eyes, she knew that May would spot her lying even if she was unconscious. She suddenly found something on the floor very interesting.

She felt something under her chin and lifting her head lifting her to meet the eyes of Melinda May,

“I can’t sleep. When I sleep I have nightmares and jump awake. I can see a body, it’s you, you’re broken and tiny through lack of eating, and blood, so much blood…..”

Melinda May could understand better than anyone what that was like, she had done many things in her life that she was not proud of. She woke many times in the course of her life scared, shaking and sweating from reliving the parts of her life that she would rather forget.

May did the unexpected and gave Jemma a hug but it wasn't just a normal one it was a bone crushing, love pouring and heartwarming hug that was so unlike Melinda May. She knew that Jemma would be worried at first but then she relaxed into the hug and buried her head in the crease of May’s chest.

“You listen to me Jemma… You have been a bloody rock to me and my admiration has rocketed, you've grown so much and I don't what I would be without you. Remember Jemma, out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars. I am telling you now that it will take time and adjustment but you will come out of this and things will return to normal but you’ve just gotta give yourself the time that you deserve okay?…..”

Jemma looked at her with tears brimming on her eyes but a little ray of hope on her face…

“I am not going anywhere Jemma and I will always be here whatever the time of day, so when you're having a nightmare or need a hug or anything, then come to me I’ll always catch you okay?”

Jemma was stunned but getting happier by the second and gave May a kiss on the cheek before she carried on walking.

Phil was still in office nearing the end of the day and exhaustion was written across his face. He hadn't moved and barely eaten trying to sort out this entire mess. He hadn't spoken to May properly since this had all taken a turn and didn't know what he would say if she did turn up. He had just completed his last form when there was a knock at the door. He thought that it might be Jemma but surprise was written across his face when Melinda May walked through the door. The surprise was for the fact that she never knocked she just walked through the door normally as though she owned the place but something was different.

She just stood there and waited for him to finish and look up. Their eyes met and immediately love shone in his, he couldn’t help it she just brought it out in him whenever he saw her. She walked up to the desk and lent across it, she cupped his face and brought hers across for a soul searing, love pouring but deal sealing kiss.


	7. We move on as one, together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May was ready to move on but was she too late ?

They had landed the bus on the Alps and were currently investigating a loan sighting of an inhuman but unfortunately were having no luck in finding them. They knew she was around but as she had the ability to blend in, it made her harder to find.

Night had fallen and the stars were sparkling in the sky, little stars shimmering across the snow creating a silver dance that was calming to the soul. May was stood in a white parker with a fur trim wrapping her face in a circle of warmth. She was contemplating life and what had happened to Andrew, she knew he was at peace and now knew it was time to move on but she was not sure how to let Phil know that she was ready.

She was walking down the corridor and saw Jemma still in the lab at 9pm at night.

“What are you still doing here?” May had that mother tone that she reserved for the science -monkeys of whom she was very protective of.

“I couldn't sleep and just wanted to make sure that I had done it right. Needed to be sure that the samples had been decontaminated and anyone who wanted to be human had that chance without the fear of dying. I am so sorry about Andrew, I wish that ….”

“Please don't blame yourself okay, how were you to know that she was doing that? We were supposed to be working together but we were not … She is where she is supposed to be and we are moving on… I do not blame you and neither should you okay? … “

Jemma was looking at the floor and you could see the blanket of guilt that had wrapped around her, smothering her…

“You are not to blame okay …. Now off to bed with you and I will not take no for an answer.”

Jemma knew that she was being told and to shut down the machines was her only option. She turned and started to walk with May. They got to her room and she looked her in the eyes,

“I do so hope that you find the peace in your heart that you so desperately deserve. May the warriors be calm and the angels sing for you.”

May had tears in her eyes, no one had ever said anything like that to her nor wished her the wonders of the world. She pulled her close and hugged her like her life depended on it. They stood in a motherly embrace as the sands of time pasted. She look at her, stroked her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Off with you, I want you refreshed and rested for the morning… I will be checking on you later.”

She carried on walking down the hall with a smirk on her face suddenly feeling much lighter and happier than she had felt in a long time. She knew what she wanted to do and how she was going to do it, but first she needed to shower.

Coulson finished the work and had been for a walk in the snow. There was something soothing about hearing the crunching noise under his feet as the pressure flattened the surface. The air was crisp and it left him time to clear his head and process the events that had led up to this point. He knew that May had been healing and hoping that she would soon feel like herself. He knew that they needed to find this inhuman as she posed a threat with the ability to blend. He felt something blow across his ear and he shot around to find that there was nothing but the air and giggling that filled the silence. It must be the inhuman!

He ran back to the base and was on the hunt for Jemma, he knew that if anyone could work out how to capture her she would. If he went back out then he would take Daisy and see if she could shake her lose.

He was walking back to his office, when he noticed that the light was on. He definitely knew that he had turned it off when he went out of the door, he drew his weapon with his back against the wall and crept towards the door.

He kicked the door opened to find candles all over the room but not a single shred of light from anything else in the room. Somehow a table had been placed in the centre of the room and it had a rose for a centrepiece.

Walking through the room he could hear the soft sound of music break the silence and bring a relaxing feel to the air. Relaxing and calm were two words that could not have been used in the base of late so he was curious but also wary of who had broken in to his office. Walking into his bedroom he was met with the most sensual and luring sight that he had ever witnessed before. He was drooling already and all he had done was look.

May was standing there in the middle of the room, basking in the glow of the light in the most sinful dress that could ever be seen. She had luscious red lipstick on and her hair was in light curls sitting gently on her shoulders and she had a smouldering look in her eyes. She had on a red Bold V Neck Criss cross bust bandage dress and he was definitely certain that she was not wearing anything underneath. He could not see a single line or anything to indication that she had on any underwear but the curvature of her bust could clearly be seen down the middle of the sinful dress and he prayed to whatever gods were out there that he managed to make it through the torment with his poor heart intact.

She walked over to him strutting her stuff and showing that she did indeed mean business and she had plenty to say. She put her hand on his chest and sensually moved it up his chest, caressing as she went along, her eyes were molten fire and held so much love for him. She wrapped her other hand around his waist feeling the muscles tense and his breathing go shallow as she went along. He didn't move, he thought that he was in a dream and he was going to wake up in his bed alone.

She moved her lips to the side of his head, caressing his ear with her tongue and wrapping her hand around his neck.

“I am here and I am all real… want to find out for sure?”

She nipped and kissed around his jaw line and he felt his heart rate ramp up to a thousand miles a minute but as long as she was here, he didn't care. He would gladly die a happy man if this was the way to go.

She got to his lips and sensually slipped her tongue inside his mouth to dance the age of time. He was seeing stars and the joy was singing in his heart. His hands finally moved and grabbed hold of her legs lifting her and causing her to wrap her them around him. He pressed against the door and realised that the dress had ridden up and there was nothing underneath. Once the flaming hot kiss had come to an end he looked her in the eye,

“New life???!!!!”

She looked at him with a beaming smile on her face and pecked his lips whispering the words that his heart long to hear.

“To a new life and I love you….”

He still had no idea who the inhuman was but he would find out later, he had a new life to start right now and he was going to love every minute. Then they would go on and face the world as one, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @mandylou67 for being my beta and Mary for my prompt x


End file.
